Return of the Sonic Underground
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Queen Aleena is dead! And Sonic has to go back with his siblings, Sonia and Manic, follow by his friends to avenge her death on Sleet and Dingo. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Another Nightmare?

Return of the Sonic Underground

This is how my SilverxSonia pairing began. You don't like, tough! It is also my first Sonic story ever! It takes place after my character, Bruce comes in.

Sonic and his friends are relaxing on a beach with Silver as well. But a shuttle comes shooting out of nowhere and lands on shore. Out comes Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic Hedgehog as they tell him that their mother, Queen Aleena has been murdered by Sleet and Dingo. But it turns out to be love at first sight for Silver as he lays eyes on Sonia. Oh boy.

(By the way, Shadow isn't in here. Sorry!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Another Nightmare?

The USS Sega SSB 86750 is resting on land as everyone on board is asleep. But inside one room, was a hedgehog tossing and turning around in his bed. His name was Bruce Hedgehog. He is making grunting sounds and is moving around. What was he dreaming about? We go inside his mind as we see him running. He was running with two other people. But who are they? He tosses as he and the others are surrounded by robots. They were robots but yet they seem like they weren't. He is attacked and Bruce jerks in his bed. The tall one moves in front of him and a bright light appears. We hear a scream and Bruce wakes up.

He gets up and wipes the sweat off his face. But he reacts in pain. He sees blood on his hand. He runs to the mirror and turns on the light to a minimum. He sees a deep gash on his right side. He takes out Hydrogen Peroxide and a cottonball and rubs it on it. He reacts to the it.

It is morning and the Sega is up in the air. Bruce is looking out through his window when a buzz is heard by the door.

"Come in Amy," Bruce said.

The door opens and Amy Rose walks in with a tray of food.

"I'm not that hungry," Bruce didn't even look.

"When you didn't come for breakfast, I got worried," Amy said.

"I said, I'm not that hungry!"

Amy notices something on his head.

"Is that a bandage on your head?"

"I don't understand how it happen," Bruce walks up to her. "I was dreaming that I got attacked by someone and I wake up and find this gash on my head."

"Another nightmare!?"

"I don't understand why this is happening."

"I think Sonic should know about this. Come on," Amy takes Bruce's hand and they leave his room.

"Let me get this straight, you had another nightmare?" Sonic Hedgehog turns around in his chair.

"Yes. It was like this: I was running with two other people," Bruce started explaining.

"Two others? Who were they?" Sonic asked.

"Let me think," Bruce closed his eyes as we see flashbacks of his dream. "They were hedgehogs. One was an adult, the other was probably about our age."

"What did they look like?"

"The tall one was purple and was in a cloak."

"A cloak?" Amy asked.

"Yes, while the other was pink."

"Amy was there?" Sonic asked.

"No! She was pink but had a different hair style. And different clothes too."

"So you three were running?"

"Yes. But I wasn't myself. I was someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Who were you running from?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but we stopped because we were surrounded by robots."

"Eggman's robots?"

"No they _were_ robots. But they didn't seem like it.," Sonic and Amy are confused. "Then, I got attacked, and the tall one jumped out and a bright light appeared. And a scream after that saying, 'Find your brother!'"

"Who's-," Tails walks into the room.

"We have reached our destiny!" Tails announced.

"Good, be sure to land safely," Sonic ordered him. He goes Bruce. "We'll talk about this later."

Sonic gets up and leaves the room. Bruce just stands there as Amy walks up to him. He looks at her and they leave the room.


	2. At the Beach

Chapter 2: At the Beach

The Sega lands as the ramp goes down. Everyone runs out of it.

"Yay, the beach!" Cream cheered.

Sonic and Bruce were the last ones out.

"Don't feel bad, we'll find out what that dream was about," Sonic tried to cheer Bruce up.

"Yeah, sure," Bruce whispered.

Everyone is splashing around at the beach. Bruce was just leaning against the Sega. What he was watching was Amy. She was teaching Cream how to swim. Cream started to swim slowly. Amy clapped as she saw Bruce watching her. She waves at him. Bruce waves back just as a white looking hedgehog walks up to him.

"Hey, you're not Shadow are you?"

"Hmm what?" Bruce looks at him. "No, I was... just watching the group."

"Why do you look like him?"

"I was just made that way okay?"

"Alright, don't get your feathers in the bunch."

"I don't have feathers and who the heck are you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"You don't look silver."

"I was just named that way."

"How come I never saw you before?"

"I came from the future. I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Hey Silver!" we hear Sonic's voice.

"What's up Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Nothing much," Sonic shook over, getting the two all wet. "Oops sorry!"

"It's alright," Bruce grumbled.

"So what brings you here on this fine day at the beach?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to say hello. After all, you did help me defeat Mephiles the Dark, I thought I came for a surprise."

"Well you did came by surprise."

"Hey where is Shadow anyway?" Silver looked around.

"We have no idea. He always disappears and reappears again," Sonic shrugged.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Something is heading towards us!" Tails points to the sky.

Up in the sky was something red coming at them full speed.

"EVERYONE!!! EVACUATE THE BEACH AND GET BACK INTO THE SEGA!!! PRONTO!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed at them.

Everyone looks up and sees the ship coming towards them. They screamed and start running to the Sega. But Cream fell down.

"Cream!" Amy started to run back to her.

"I'll get her! Get back on the damn ship!" Bruce took out a ring and zoomed over at Cream.

The strange ship crashes as smoke covered the scene. Amy became worried about the two.

"Look!" Tails pointed.

Coming out of the smoke was a green ball. It stopped and Bruce came with Cream.

"Cream! Bruce!" Amy ran to them.

"She's okay!" Bruce said as Amy hugged him and kissed him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Now who would drive a ship like this towards us? We could've been killed!" Bruce complained.

"Don't know. But let's find out," Sonic walked over to the ship.

Before he even touched it, a door came out and opened on Sonic. Few people laughed.

"Oh shut up," Sonic growled.

He blew the smoke away and saw two hedgehogs on the floor. One was pink with puffy pink hair, the other was green with a weird hairdo.

"Oh crud," Sonic said.


	3. What Happen?

Chapter 3: What Happen?

Sonia and Manic are being cared in the Sega's Med. Center. A doctor comes out of the room and talks to Sonic who was watching him since they were taken in.

"They're going to be fine. Your brother's head injury was just a cut so he'll be left with just a scar."

"Thanks Doctor," Sonic thanked him.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Oh, you can talk to them but not so fast. That medicine I gave them can make them dizzy and you have to talk to them very slow," the doctor added.

Sonic agreed to that and walked into the room. The door closed behind him.

Outside the ship, Bruce was investigating the ship.

"Bruce, you've been starring at that ship for 10 minutes now, can you leave it alone?" Knuckles asked.

"This ship looks familiar," Bruce wasn't even listening to him.

Bruce touches the ship and an image automactically appears. It shows two hedgehogs running to a ship that looks like the one he touched.

"Ugh!" Bruce grunted and fell back. He felt pain on his injury. He is reacting to it. Amy runs over to him and helps him up. "Thanks."

They run back to the Sega. Sonic is still in the Med. Room. Bruce walks into the room.

"Amy told me you were in here. How are they?" Bruce asked.

"Fine," Sonic spoked softly.

Bruce looks at Manic and sees a bandage on his head. The same spot where Bruce has his.

"I was him," Bruce pointed at him.

"Pardon?"

"He's got the same injury I do. I wasin his place when I had that nightmare."

Silver walks into the room.

"This is your brother and sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, surprised huh?"

Silver looks at Manic then Sonia. But when he stopped at Sonia, he starred at her for a long time.

"You were in my brother's place when you had that nightmare?" Sonic asked Bruce.

"Duh!"

"Sorry. What's up Silver?"

Sonic looks at Silver who wasn't listening.

"Yo Silver!"

Sonic taps him and Silver freaks out a bit.

"Huh what?"

"You've been starring at Sonia for a while, you okay?"

"I think he likes her," Bruce whispers to Sonic.

"No I don't! I already have a girlfriend!"

"If you mean Blaze forget it. She told us she just found another boyfriend instead of you," Bruce said.

"Yeah she just-WAIT! How do you know about Blaze and she's got another boyfriend?" Sonic asked.

"She told me when we had that Olympic tournament with Mario. Remember?" (To me, Bruce is playable character in _Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games_)

"Oh."

"And you knew didn't you?" Bruce asked Silver.

"Oh alright, I did know! So what?"

They hear grunting sounds. They see Sonia and Manic moving.

"Must tell Sonic," Manic groans.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic whispers to Manic.

"Sonic?"

"Not so fast, the doctor gave you some medicine that can make you dizzy."

"Sonic what happen?" we hear Sonia talking.

"Guys, we saw you hurling down the sky in a ship. What happen?"

"We ran...from Mobius...to...tell...you that," Sonia tried to get the words out of her mouth.

"What? Tell what?" Sonic needed answers.

"Sonic remember what the doctor said?" Bruce told him.

"Mom is...Mom is..."

"Is what?"

"Dead," Manic finished.

They go to asleep again, leaving Sonic speechless.

"Sonic?" Bruce asked.

"Hey Sonic, you alright?" Silver asked as well.

Sonic is just standing there like a statue. He suddenly walks out of room. No word at all.

"What did his brother say?" Silver asked.

"Nothing. Just that his mother is dea-Oh," Bruce noticed something.

Sonic walks into his room. His mother Queen Aleena Hedgehog is dead!


	4. Coming Home

Chapter 4: Coming Home

Inside a room, Sonic and his friends were having a meeting.

"Sonic, what are you going to do since your mother is dead?" Tails asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He has to take her place on the throne," Bruce answered for Sonic.

"Couldn't his brother or sister take the throne?" Amy asked.

"They can't. The Royal Hedgehog Book said only the oldest child can take over the throne," Bruce read from a book.

"Where did you get that book?" Knuckles asked.

"I found it."

Sonic said nothing. He just has his head covered by his hands.

"Sonic, say something or I'll give the command to self destruct this ship," Bruce threatened.

"Guys, you have no idea what it's like losing a family member," Sonic finally spoke.

"Sonic, we can help you with this," Tails tried to cheer him up.

"How?"

Tails was about to say something but lost it.

"Exactly."

"Sonic, you better keep your head up in the game!" Amy ordered him.

"Amy, give me some time to remorse. Then I can think of something!"

"Sonic, we can't wait! The killers of your mother are probably looking for your siblings. If we don't act fast, we could get a surprise attack from them," Bruce warned him.

"What if they work for Eggman?" Tails asked.

"That's a possibility."

Sonic got his head up. His hands clenched in fists. He had anger in his eyes.

"They did," Sonic said.

"Pardon?" Bruce asked.

"They go by the names Sleet and Dingo."

"Whatta what?"

"I'm going to make them pay!" Sonic stormed out of the room.

The group becomes confused. Bruce follows him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sleet and Dingo were once henchmens for Dr. Robotnik, aka Eggman. But since Eggman left them for the Chaos Emeralds, they took his place," Sonic explained.

"So?"

"So we're going back to Mobius right now!"

"Sonic, what if they know they're know you're coming? They probably set up a trap!"

"The Sega has a computer that detects traps, ground and air. Tails can spot traps with the machine."

"Do they know about this ship?"

"No they don't," Sonic smiled.

Bruce smiled as well.

"Get the crew to their stations. We're going to Mobius!"

"Roger that!" Bruce ran back to the room.

Sonic runs into the Med. Room.

"Silver, when they wake up tell them we're in Mobius!" Sonic explained tp Silver.

"Okay."

Sonic ran out of the room. He is on the bridge where everyone is at their stations.

"Tails, you got the ship set for Mobius?"

"I sure do Sonic!"

"Great," Sonic presses a button. "Chaotix, are you ready?"

"We sure are Sonic!" Vector answers. "The Master Emerald is ready to blast this baby to where you're taking it!"

A/N: You see, when the Sega was being built, Knuckles thought the Master Emerald would help power up the ship. Without, the Sega would go down towards the ground and be destroyed.

"Alright, Tails, let's go!"

The Sega's engines are being powered up and it blasts off. It leaves the scene with a small shiny dot.


	5. Mobius

Chapter 5: Mobius

The Sega is still flying towards Mobius. Sonic is in his room, still angry. He hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sonic growled.

The door opens and coming in was Manic.

"Hey bro."

"Oh hi Manic. How's Sonia?"

"She's still recovering. I hear we're going back home."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Mom's okay?"

Sonic blinked and looked at his brother.

"Manic, you didn't see it?"

"All I saw was just a bright light before I was knocked out."

"She's dead!"

"What?"

"Dead! D-E-A-D!"

"How?"

"I don't know but their going to pay for what they did to her!"

"Sleet and Dingo?"

"Yes."

"Why kill her?"

"I don't know! How should I know? They probably did it just to take over her throne!"

"They don't deserve to take the throne! You should! You're the oldest!" Manic pointed out.

"I can't take over the throne. I need to stay here and make sure Tails doesn't destroy the ship."

"Sonic, you need to. Sonia can't and I can't either. You have no choice!"

Sonic was speechless and so was Manic. The two didn't speak for nearly a minute.

"(sighs) You're right Manic. It's just-," Bruce comes through the intercom.

"Sonic, we have reached Mobius."

"I'm coming up."

Sonic got up and was about to leave his room when Manic stopped him.

"Sonic wait."

Sonic looked back. He sees Manic holding his guitar shaped necklace.

"Once for old times?"

Sonic smiles and takes the necklace.

The Sega is hovering the dilapated city of Mobotropolis. The city appeared to be like a war had broke out. Sonic is observing the city. He looks and sees the fortress where Sleet and Dingo are.

"Attack that fortress on my mark," Sonic told Knuckles.

"Sonic, you realize that if you attack it, we'll be caught, then they'll send their armies of robots, destroy us and possibly ending our lives and the famous Sonic the Hedgehog who was our famous mascot and the rival of Nintendo's mascot, Mario," Bruce warned him.

"Just watch and learn Bruce. Tails land in the outskirts of the city. Everyone, get to the weapons rooms and load up and weapons. We'll be facing robots that are pretty tough to kill. See any movement, kill it," Sonic ordered.

"What if there are survivors?" Amy asked.

"There probably isn't but if there are, take them to the Sega as fast as you can."

Silver walks in with Sonia.

"I told Sonia what was happening and she wants to volunteer."

"She strong enough to take this?"

"Of course I am! After all of that rest, I feel much better. They killed our mother and I'm not forgiving them," Sonia answered.

"You know, if she wasn't your sister, she and Amy would be great pals," Bruce whispered to Sonic's ear.

"Alright let's go!"

Everyone is prepping up for battle.

"Too bad Shadow isn't here. He would have helped us with this kind of problem," Tails said to Bruce.

"Yeah I know."

Knuckles is on the bridge waiting for Sonic to give the command.

"Alright Knuckles, have you targetted the fortress?"

"I sure do. Ready when you are!"

"Okay," Sonic goes to his crew. "Now when we are in the city, be careful! Those robots take no for an answer. They capture you, it's over! Don't become like them. That's what happen to everyone that resisted to Sleet and Dingo. Eggman was also in charge before he left them. Let's do it!"

He touched his necklace and it made a guitar.

"Just like old times huh?" he asks his siblings and they smile. "GO!!"

They ran to the city as Knuckles pressed a button and ran out of the bridge.

The Sega started to power up and it fired two large lasers at the fortress.

At the fortress, Dingo notices something.

"Hey Sleet, something is heading dangerously close to us."

"What is it?"

Before he could get to the window, it exploded on them. The lasers left a large opening from where they are standing.

"Where did that come from!?" Sleet shouted at Dingo.

"Sir, we have something coming towards the city," a robot walks up to him.

Sleet follows it and it presses a button. The screen shows Sonic and his crew running towards the city.

"It's that blue hedgehog! He has come back to kill us!" Dingo said.

"Oh don't worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Sleet snickered and pressed a button.

An alarm goes off across the city.

"Attention minions! The blue hedgehog and his siblings have come back to kill us. Destroy them!" Sleet's voice is heard.

Robots appear and they start mvoing towards the direction where the Sonic crew is coming.


	6. Plan Failed

Chapter 6: Plan Failed

As they ran closer towards Mobius, the robots started firing on the crew. They dodge them as Bruce took out a bazooka and fired at the robots. They were hit and blown away.

"Nice shot!" Sonic commented.

"I've been practicing since I joined you."

They finally made it to the city as they moved in for an assault on the fortress. They had to split up in order to not get attacked by millions of robots. Knuckles had caught up with them and followed Tails. Bruce and Amy went one way, Vector and Espio went east, Sonic and Manic went northeast, and Silver and Sonia went northwest. A fierce battle was going on as Amy attacked with her hammer, Knuckles with his knuckles, Silver with his psychic abilities, and the SU with their necklaces.

"Sleet, they're kicking our butt!" Dingo watched.

"Then we'll have to give them a surprise."

"What kind of a surprise?"

Sleet smiled evily and pressed a button. Coming out of the fortress was a big robot.

"Find whoever you have in your sight and kill him!" Sleet ordered. "Or her."

The robot blasted off and landed in front of Bruce and Amy.

"Oh great," Bruce said.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"Attack it!"

Bruce fires as Amy ran and attacked it. She dented it but it came around and hit her. Bruce ran and grabbed her.

"Thanks!" Amy said.

"Guess we have only one thing to do."

"What?"

"RUN!!!!!!!!"

Bruce became a ball as Amy held on to him. They zoomed out of there. The robot levitated off the ground. Sonic and Manic attack a few robots as they finish off the last one.

"Nothing like good ol times huh Manic?" Sonic asked.

"You bet bro!"

Then the same robot from before came down in front of them.

"Great. Bigger problems," Sonic said.

Manic banged on his drums that shook the ground. The robot started to shake as Sonic stringed his guitar and shockwaves came out and pushed it back to the wall.

"Not bad Sonic," Manic said.

Then, the robot came back on it's feet!

"But we should've killed it!" Manic noticed.

"Guess we didn't. Let's move!"

They ran away as the robot floated away again.

"Think Sonic should've made us stay on the Sega and watch over the young?" Vector asked Espio.

"Why? You afraid of attacking robots?" Espio asked.

"No! Just wondering why."

"I think Charmy and the others and take care of themselves."

"Oh please like-WHOA!"

Espio becomes confused as Vector points to the giant robot.

"Time for evasive maneuvers!"

Espio ran aside the robot and attacked it.

"You go ahead Espio, I'm going to the bathroom," Vector began to walk away.

"Oh you no you don't!" Espio grabbed Vector.

They attacked the robot but it threw them out of sight. It floated away.

"That's one strong robot," Vector commented.

"Oh shut up!" Espio growled.

Back to Silver and Sonia who was attacking the robots as well.

"You're pretty good," Silver commented.

"Thanks. I've been practicing on the piano since I was 8."

Silver smiled.

"Hey Sonia can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you-," he saw the same robot the others encountered.

"What is that?" Sonia asked.

"Don't know but let's stop it!"

Sonia pressed keys on her keyboard as Silver used psychic abilities to pick up rocks and throw them and the robot. But it resisted and whacked them away.

"What kind of a robot is that?" Sonia asked.

"Don't know but we have to get away from it!"

They ran away from it and it hovered away.

"They are no match for my big robot! They're coming to the middle of the city. That is where our trap is," Sleet said.

"You made a trap without me!?" Dingo asked.

"Your traps are stupid."

Sonic and his friends met in the middle of the city.

"What happen?" Sonic asked.

"We were ambushed by a giant robot!" Vector said.

"Brilliant Sherlock," Espio muttered.

"Same here," Knuckles said.

"Guess all of us were," Bruce noticed.

The robot came back and landed near them. More robots appeared and pointed guns at them. Sleet and Dingo walk up to them.

"Well well well, the blue hedgehog and his siblings have brought along a few friends," Sleet said.

"Well it has been a long time since we met. You guys have grey hair yet?" Sonic asked.

"That is none of your business! You have forgotten about your dead mother right?" Sleet asked. Sonic closed his eyes. "Ah, so you have huh? Face it Sonic, surrender the throne and I'll spare you and your friends."

**Song: REO Speedwagon: Time For Me To Fly**

We start seeing images of Queen Aleena caring for her children. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic attacking robots as Aleena watches them. Aleena crying that she can't be with her children a couple of scenes. After many images, we go back to Sonic still in his same position as the song ends.

"We're waiting," Dingo snotted.

"Take me as a prisoner, let the others go," Sonic answered.

"What!?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Just listen to me. Bruce, take everyone out of here and leave."

"Sonic, what about you?" Bruce asked.

"Just leave. I'll be fine."

Bruce just starred at him.

The Sega hovers above the ground and blasts away from Mobius.

**Song: Def Leppard: Foolin'**


	7. Getting Sonic Back

Chapter 7: Getting Sonic Back

"We have to get Sonic back!!" Sonia said.

"And what do you propose we do?" Bruce asked. "If we go back, they'll send that stupid robot back to kill us and Sonic will be dead before we get to him. I'm sorry."

"We could get help," Manic suggested.

"Who?"

Before Manic could say anything, he stopped himself.

"I have no idea."

Silver was thinking about something and then a light bulb shine over his head.

"Tails, magnify on the top of their fortress," he said.

Tails pressed a button and the screen shows the top of the fortress. Silver walks over to show something.

"Look, that robot is on top of their fortress. Being on the lookout for us," Silver pointed out.

"So?" Bruce asked.

"So, if we have the ship high in the sky, we could stop the engines, fall on top of the robot, and make an assault on the fortress to rescue Sonic!" Silver explained.

"What if the robot sees us?" Amy asked.

"It wouldn't see us for a split second. Know why?"

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because we would fall down so fast, it wouldn't make a move!"

Everyone looks at each other.

"Its sounds risky but we'll do it!" Bruce agreed. "Tails, hover way high up into the clouds. We're getting Sonic back!"

Tails smiles and has the Sega hover higher into the clouds.

Sonic is a prison being held in chains as Sleet and Dingo are walking in, getting ready to kill the speedy hedgehog.

"Finally, I have waiting for this all of my life!" Sleet said.

"Yes! For years this hedgehog has been annoying us and escaped from our grasp," Dingo agreed.

"But not this time! Where's that torturing device?" Sleet called out.

A robot walks in with some weird gadget. Sleet takes it and shows it to Sonic.

"Say hello to the Sleet-Dingo Extractor 9000!" Sleet laughed evily.

"Don't you think the name is stupid?" Sonic asked.

"I told you we should have picked a better name," Dingo whispered to Sleet.

"Silence!!" Sleet yelled in Dingo's face.

Back outside, the robot is standing guard for the Sega. Little does it know is that the Sega is 1000 feet above above it.

"I hope you're right about this Silver," Bruce said.

"When the time is right, turn off the ship and it will go down so fast, that robot will be destroyed for good," Silver explained the plan once more.

Tails walks up to them.

"We're directly above it!"

"Good, prepare to turn off the ship when Silver tells you."

Tails walks back to his station as Brucee goes to the intercom.

"This is Bruce speaking, we're about to turn off the ship to crash into the robot on top of the fortress," the scene cuts to the crew of the Sega such as Cream and Cheese, Chaotix, Amy, Manic, and Sonia. "May I remind you that this is going to be a bumpy ride, so I ask you to put your seat belts on and hang on," Bruce turns off the intercom and faces Knuckles. "Knuckles I need you down in the Engine Room to secure the Master Emerald and make sure nothing happens to it."

Knuckles nodded and ran down to the Engine Room.

After a few minutes, everyone was prepared.

"You guys ready?" Bruce asked everyone.

"We're ready!" Amy said.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles walks over to the intercom.

"The Master Emerald is secured Bruce!"

"Tails, turn the ship off!"

Tails pressed a couple of buttons and the computers began to turn off as for the lights and everything else.

"I turned everything off but the life support," Tails informed Bruce.

"Attaboy!"

Tails smiles as the ship began to creak. More was heard and the by the looks of the screen, the ship was falling down.

"Hang on!!" Bruce shouted.

The Sega falling faster and faster. The robot continued to look out for them. It didn't look up until it saw a shadow right on it. It looked above and WWWWHHHHAAAMMMMMMMMM!! The Sega landed on top of the fortress at full speed. Sleet and Dingo heard it as the fortress shook violently.

"What was that!?" Sleet asked.

"Earthquake?" Dingo guessed.

"Listen, if guys have guests you can come back later and beat me up later," Sonic offered.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" Dingo said.

"He's trying to trick us!" he presses a button. "Robot 9000..."

"What's with him and the 9000 gig?" Sonic asked.

"9000 happens to be his favorite number," Dingo shrugged his shoulder.

"Who is attacking the fortress?" Sleet asked. "Robot 9000!!"

A circle is made on a ceiling and it falls down to the ground. Coming down was Bruce, Amy, Silver, Manic, Sonia, and Knuckles.

"Chaotix, you and Tails protect the ship and make sure robots don't come towards the ship or this spot!" Bruce ordered.

"You got it Bruce!" Tails said.

"Why do we always get the boring jobs?" Vector asked.

"Vector, there's a reward for saving Sonic," Bruce said.

"Really?"

"Yes, around 900 dollars."

"Don't worry! We'll proect the ship with Talis!" Vector puts his arm on Tails' shoulder.

"It's Tails!"

"Oh sorry."

The group ran off.

"There's no reward for Sonic!" Sonia complained.

"I only lied to Vector just to grab his attention."

Sonia is confused and looks at Manic who shrugs his shoulders.

Sleet and Dingo ran off as Sonic smiled and struggled to get free from the chains. He saw a robot come in and that gave him an idea. He dodged laser attacks and the lasers shot the chains and he was free.

"Thanks for that dude. Now here's my gift to you!"

He takes out his guitar and shoots a laser at the robot.

"Now to find the others!"

Sonic zoomed out of there.


	8. The Death of Dingo

Chapter 9: The Death of Dingo

Robots are being destroyed one by one as Bruce and the gang are fighting their way through to rescue Sonic. They then came across a junction.

"Alright, half and half. Silver, you take Manic and Sonia that way. I'll lead the rest this way!"

"I hope that robot doesn't come back," Knuckles said.

"There was only one Knuckles. Don't be such a party pooper," Bruce said.

They tried getting past the robots by shooting them down one by one. Sonic was doing the same thing as he got past one by one. He then came across a robot that looked familiar to him. But he attacked it anyway and it fell to the ground. Sonic walked up to it and investigate it.

"Sorry about that Uncle Chuck. I had no choice," Sonic said in sorrow and ran off.

Robots are shown flying around in circles. It is Silver doing his telekinetic powers. He does something and it pushes the robots back to a wall.

"Whoa nice one Silver!" Manic commented.

"Thanks Manic. I was born to use this stuff," Silver said.

A robot appeared behind Sonia and Silver and Manic saw it.

"Sonia, look out!!" Manic shouted.

"What?" Sonia looked behind her and saw the robot. But before it could anything, it was pushed back by telekinetic powers made by Silver. "Thanks Silver," Sonia blushed.

"Your welcome," Silver said.

They starred at each other for a second. It looks like they about to embrace when Manic jumped in.

"Dudes, I hate to bother your time alone, but we've got troubles ahead coming."

Silver and Sonia looked at Manic and back at each other. Manic ran off as they followed behind.

Back at the lookout, Vector was bored and was wondering what to do.

"Is looking after a ship really this boring?" Vector asked.

"Vector, we have to look after the Sega. Who knows if robots come in and take over the ship," Tails reminded him.

"Oh please. Hey, what's that button do?"

"What button?" Tails saw Vector running to some switch.

"This one! It says, "Press this button and watch the fireworks go." Let's try it out!" Vector pushed the button.

"Wait Vector! It might be-," Too late! Vector had pushed the button and the building started to shake.

"Oops," Vector squeaked. "So much for the fireworks."

"Let's get back into the ship! You might have set off the self-destruct sequence!!" Tails yelled.

"You know you could have told me that sooner!"

The building starts shaking around Bruce and the others.

"Hey, this building is shaking!" Knuckles noticed.

"Why is it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but we better hurry!" Bruce said.

Sonic is running past every hallway but stops because he too is noticing the building is shaking.

"Hey the fortress is shaking!!" Sonic said.

He then looked and saw something run past him up ahead. He glared and zoomed up to see who it is. He zoomed past Dingo who was running to something. Dingo stopped and saw Sonic.

"Running so soon Dink-face?" Sonic asked, threatening him with his guitar.

"You think its funny by starting the self-destrict sequence!? Not only is this building going to blow but is going to destroy the entire city!!"

"I didn't start some self-destruct sequence," Sonic said.

"Sonic!!" we someone shouting.

Sonic turn to the voice and saw Dingo hide in the shadows. Running to Sonic from the hallway Dingo is in was Blaze!

"Blaze wait!!"

"Silver told me what happen and I thought I help!" Blaze slowed down.

Just then Dingo snatched her and held her hostage.

"Take one step or pluck that guitar and she gets it!" Dingo threatened.

"When was the last time you used deodorant?" Blaze asked.

"Dingo put Blaze down right now!"

Then, Silver, Manic, and Sonia saw Sonic and ran up to him.

"Wow Sonic you manage to get out!" Manic said.

"He's got Blaze hostage!!" Silver pointed out.

"You bet I do and I'm planning to kill her right now with this!" Dingo takes out a gun and points at Blaze's head.

Everyone is petrified and a gunshot is heard as Blaze jerks from the sound. Dingo lowers his arm and falls to the ground. A gunshot wound is seen on his back. That gunshot came from Bruce holding a gun.

"Nice shot!" Sonic commented.

"I've been practicing before I left GUN," Bruce said.

"One down and one to go!" Sonic said and zoomed off to find Sleet.


	9. Sleet Has Been Killed

Chapter 9: Sleet Has Been Killed

Sleet is shown getting to board a shuttle when he hears the door open. He looks behind and sees Sonic.

"Goin somewhere Sleeze-ball?" Sonic asked.

Sonic raises a gun and shoots at the shuttle. It explodes which pushes Sleet into a wall. Sonic walks up to him and grabs him by the throat.

"Look here Sonic, we can negiotate a few things!!" Sleet begged.

"Nice try you moron but I'm not negiotiating with people who murder my mom!" Sonic growled.

Sleet began to get scared.

"But it was Robotnik's orders!!" Sleet tried to make an excuse.

"That name doesn't exist anymore!" Sonic shouted.

"We wanted to rule this pitiful land and she got in our way!!"

Sonic glared at him. He threw Sleet into another wall. He took out a gun and pointed it at Sleet.

"You killed my mom, you tried to kill my brother and sister! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Sonic yelled and fire at Sleet a load of times.

After many shots, Bruce grabbed Sonic's arm and pointed it at the ceiling.

"SONIC!! I think he's dead now!!" Bruce shouted at Sonic.

Sonic inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. But the building begins to shake violently.

"Destruction of fortress will explode in 10 minutes," a computer voice came through the intercom.

"Something tells me we got to get out of here!" Manic said.

"Hurry!!" Bruce yelled.

They made a run for the windows but the armor came down and blocked the windows.

"Great! Guess I'll have to claw my way out of here!" Knuckles said as he took out the claws.

"We don't have time Knuckles!!" Amy grabbed him and they made a ran for the exit.

Outside, the SEGA hovers above the building as Tails runs over to his station.

"Sonic! Can you hear me?" he asked through a intercom.

"Tails! Why is the building shaking!" Sonic asked.

"Vector apparently pressed a button, thinking a party would go. We only have 9 minutes and 23 seconds remaining!" Tails explained.

"We're trying to find an exit, don't worry!" Sonic answered.

Tails frowned as he pressed a button. The SEGA moved away from the building as the top exploded. Sonic and the others were still running as parts of the building began to fall on them.

"We don't have much time! We have to get moving!!" Knuckles shouted.

A huge piece of the building came down and hit the floor. Pieces came flying out of it and one piece hit Sonia on the head. Silver saw her and stopped to care for her.

"Silver!!" Blaze shouted.

The others ahead saw him.

"Silver let's get moving!!" Bruce ordered.

"I'm not leaving without Sonia!!" Silver shouted.

"Just grab her and let's get going!" Sonic ordered him.

Manic ran over to help Silver as Silver took Sonia and they ran off. The SEGA flies around the building, hoping to see if Sonic and the others would show up. They then came to a dead end.

"Oh man, it's a dead end!" Amy gasped.

Bruce thought of something and put his hand on the wall.

"Wait! Amy, whack this wall with your hammer!"

Amy took out her hammer amd took a whack at this wall. The hammer made a large hole on it. The SEGA flew right by the hole.

"Hey there they are!" Tails cheered.

The SEGA slowly flies up to the hole as the crew runs up to the nose. As all of them made it, the SEGA flew off just as the fortress exploded. 


	10. New Heir to the Throne

Chapter 10: New Heir to the Throne

Survivors of the Freedom Fighters come out cheering for the heroes who saved Mobotropolis. The SEGA lands as Sonic and the others jump down from the nose. Everyone continued to cheer when they saw Sonic.

"Thank you all very much!!" Sonic waved at everyone.

"Don't forget about us!" Manic walked up next to Sonic as Silver carried Sonia up to Sonic.

"Just how did you manage to survive?" one survivor asked.

"Hey, you know us. We're the Sonic Underground!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

People cheered louder as we go up into the sky. After a few seconds, we go down and see the crew giving Queen Aleena a burial. All of them gave flowers as they look up and see the SEGA lowering the casket carrying Aleena. The casket went down into the hole as Sonic shed a tear. He was too late to save his mom and never got a chance to say goodbye. But on his medallion, Aleena's face appeared in front of him.

"I will always be in your heart," Aleena said and smiled.

Sonic smiled too and she disappeared. The casket was covered in dirt as the everyone walked away from this. The tombstone showed a picture of the Council of Four.

"Hey Sonic!" Manic called out to Sonic.

We change to Sonic and the crew walking away from the graveyard as Manic run up to Sonic.

"What's up Manic?" Sonic asked.

"Since Mom is dead, who's going to be the new heir to the throne?" Manic asked.

"Sonia can! She did say she always wanted a castle," Sonic shrugged.

"What about you?" Manic asked.

"I have a crew to watch over. I can't leave them."

Bruce walks up to him.

"I hate to burst your bubble but Sonia can't take over the throne."

Sonic turns to him.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered.

"I read somewhere that if someone dies in the royal family of Mobotropolis, the oldest child has to take over," Bruce explained. "Sonic, since you're the oldest of Manic and Sonia, you have to take your mother's place."

"I think Bruce is right Sonic," Sonia said, recovering from her injury. "You are the oldest, I'm the middle child, and Manic is the youngest. So you have no choice."

Sonic thought about it for a minute and sighed.

"Okay I will."

"Wait!" Bruce stopped him.

"Now what!?" Sonic asked.

"The book here also says you need to marry someone who is either a queen or a princess in order to obtain your role as the new heir to the throne," Bruce said.

"But who's a queen or a princess here I can marry?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze is a queen," Silver said. "You can marry her."

"But Bruce said she found a boyfriend," Sonic said and turns to Bruce. "You did say that right?"

Bruce stutters for a minute.

"Uh did I say that?" Bruce said with a sweatdrop appearing. "I must have heard her wrong!"

"Well now that that's settle, what about Sonia and I?" Manic asked.

"Yeah what about us?" Sonia asked, agreeing with Manic.

Sonic wasn't sure for a minute. But he had an idea.

"I could send you two to Hawkins in Nintendo City. He called me saying that he needs more people to recruit in his group," Sonic offered.

"Nintendo City?" Manic asked.

"It's a city on a planet called VG. Not far from where we are."

Sonia and Manic looked at each other and then at Sonic.

"I guess we'll go then," Sonia said.

Everyone is getting ready to leave Mobotropolis to drop off Manic and Sonia when Silver walks up to Sonic.

"I'm going with them," he said.

"Uh Silver, I think the future is where you belong," Sonic told him.

"There's nothing for me to do there. Besides, I think this Hawkins guy could use someone who has psychic abilities," Silver mentioned.

"Oh okay. But just stay away from Sonia," Sonic chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Bruce stops Sonic from walking up the SEGA.

"Sonic, you can't come remember?"

"I just want to say goodbye to Manic and Sonia before I stay here."

Bruce got what he was saying.

"Well, can't argue with that."

"Just remember Bruce, you're in charge of this crew," Sonic told him.

"I will take care of this ship."

Sonic smiled as he walked into the ship. The SEGA powers up and blasts away from Mobotropolis and heads towards VG. Manic, Sonia, and Silver are in Nintendo City and wave goodbye to Sonic as he waves at them and walks into the ship. The SEGA hovers higher into the air and blasts off.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
